With or Without You
by Sister Golden Hair
Summary: Post CGL.Stanley Yelnats is certain he's met the perfect girl.Stephanie's sweet,pretty,and smart.But just as their relationship starts to turn serious,something unexpected happens.Can Stanley take responsiblity for his actions?


**Disclaimer: They're not mine!!!**

* * *

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love  
_

_But to you I gave my affection right from the start  
_

_I have a lover who loves me, how could I break such a heart  
_

_Yet still you get my attention_

_Why do you come here when you know I've got troubles enough  
_

_Why do you call me when you know I can't answer the phone  
_

_Make me lie when I don't want to  
_

_And make someone else some kind of unknowing fool  
_

_You make me stay when I should not  
_

_Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me_

_-Joan Armatrading_

* * *

"And so, due to popular uprising in East Germany, Hitler and his Allies were able to sweep across Western Europe, defeating most of its countries in their path."

Stanley Yelnats sat in his World History class, chewing on the end of his pencil. His teacher, Mr. Leavitt, was discussing the outbreak of World War II, and Stanley was trying his best to listen. It was kind of hard, however, when the only thing he could see was Stephanie Austin's blonde head in front of him.

Even though it was only his third week at Bridgefield Academy (the exclusive private school that his parents _insisted_ he attend) he was certain that Stephanie was the love of his life.

Well, maybe love of his life is a little too much. Number 1 crush of his life is better.

She was so pretty, sitting there taking notes. Stanley just wanted to kiss her. At least, as Hector Zeroni, his very best friend in the whole world, had said that morning, at least Stephanie knew who he was. They were friends, even though she hung out with the most popular kids.

But hey, now that Stanley and Hector had money, they were popular too. They drove nice cars (well, Stanley did. Hector wouldn't get his license for another year.) Girls liked them. They wore nice clothing (not that it mattered. Bridgefield issued a uniform for it's students) And the two of them were just generally well liked.

So what was the problem?

The problem was, after spending five months in the prison that was Camp Greenlake; Stanley wasn't sure how to speak to girls. He wasn't exactly that great at it before, but he was probably even worse now. Hector kept telling him to call Stephanie, but Stanley was too nervous to do that.

"Mr. Yelnats? Can you help us out?" Mr. Leavitt was asking him a question.

Stanley's head snapped up. "Huh?"

"Ah. Well, while your body is here in Amarillo, your mind is obviously a million miles away. Would you like me to repeat the question?"

Stanley nodded meekly. "Yes, please."

Mr. Leavitt nodded. "The question was, 'what were the three main countries that Hitler conquered?'"

Stanley sighed with relief. That was easy!

"Austria, England, and France." He answered quickly.

Mr. Leavitt sent him a rare and quick smile. "Yes, very good, Stanley." He clapped his hands together. "Now, for your homework! I want you to read chapter fifteen in the textbook, then answer the questions at the end of the chapter. It's due the day after tomorrow." The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class. "You're dismissed!"

Stanley gathered his books and headed into the hallway. His next class was Literature.

"Hey Yelnats!" A voice called from behind him. Stanley turned to see Jacob Murdale rushing to catch up to him.

"Hey Jacob."

Jacob slowed down when he reached Stanley. It amazed Stanley how much Jacob looked like his friend, Squid.

"Dude, Stan, did you finish the assignment for Literature?" Jacob asked. "Because I didn't get it down, and I have that class after lunch, and I was wondering…?"

"Yeah, Jacob, I'll help you." Stanley told him, inwardly rolling his eyes. He liked Jacob and everything, but the kid was a slacker.

"You're a pal, Yelnats, a real pal." Jacob said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta find my woman."

Stanley rolled his eyes as Jacob rushed away, to supposedly "find his woman".

"I have no idea what Jenna see's in him." A very familiar voice spoke up from beside Stanley, nearly causing his heart to stop. It was Stephanie. "She could do so much better. I mean, I like Jacob and everything, he's just…" She trailed off.

"A little over the top?" Stanley filled in. He couldn't take his eyes off her; she looked so cute in her uniform.

"Exactly. I told Jenna just the other day that he was insane, but she loves him, so what can you do? My uncle isn't crazy about him either, but he spoils Jenna rotten, so he won't say anything." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

Stanley didn't know what she was talking about for a few seconds, then he remembered that Stephanie and Jenna-Dawn Sweeney (Jacob's girlfriend) were first cousins.

"So…" Stephanie continued. "Are you and Hector coming to the game this Friday?"

Stanley shrugged. "I don't know. You?" His stomach felt kind of funny, but other than that it was fairly easy talking to her.

Stephanie giggled. "Of course I'll be there. I'm a cheerleader."

Stanley blushed, feeling like a complete fool. Of course she was a cheerleader. How could he have forgotten? "Oh yeah, I-I knew that."

Stephanie giggled again, then motioned to the gym, which they were walking in front of. "Well, this is my stop. I have P.E this hour."

"Oh," Stanley nodded. "I have Literature."

"Oh yeah, Ashlee has that class too, she said you were in it." She replied, referring to her friend Ashlee Nelson.

"Um, yeah, she sits in the seat next to mine."

"That's cool. Well," Stephanie nodded towards the gym doors. "I better get in there, or I'll be late."

"Yeah…"

"Bye Stanley. Thanks for walking with me."

Stanley felt that stupid blush coming back. "Uh, you're welcome. See you later."

"Bye."

Stanley walked to his next class, feeling about ten feet tall. Stephanie had talked to him! To him! By himself! Did this mean she liked him too? '_No,_' He told himself. '_I'm not going to get my hopes up._'

He slid into his seat Literature and tried to concentrate on his work and not on Stephanie's green eyes.

"Hey." Ashlee Nelson plopped down in the seat next to him. "Did you do the homework?"

Stanley, anticipating another Jacob like encounter, rolled his eyes. "Yes. Did you?"

Ashlee nodded. "Yeah. Did Jacob ask you to help him, too?"

Stanley bobbed his head and Ashlee rolled her eyes.

"I know he's my best friend's boyfriend, but sometimes he really irritates me, you know?"

"He's not that bad…" Stanley replied. He looked at Ashlee, with her light brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was short, only around 5'0 or so.

"I saw you and Steph talking." Ashlee said slyly. "What was that all about?"

Stanley shrugged. "Just a conversation between friends, you know."

Ashlee smirked. "Yeah right." She shook her head. "So, you going to the game on Friday or what?"

"I don't know."

"Stan, you have to come! We're playing the Townsend Indians, and they've been our rivals for fifty years! Everyone comes to the games! Besides, you can see me cheer."

Stanley shrugged. "I'll talk to Hector about it."

"Hector's already coming." Ashlee informed him.

"Since when?"

"Since Brooke saw him in their art class first hour and he told her he'd come."

Stanley opened his mouth to answer, but before he could Mrs. Franklin started class. He guessed he'd just talk to Hector later on about going to the game.

Stanley didn't get to talk to Hector until the end of the day, though, when they met beside Stanley's car.

"Did you tell Brooke Knight that we'd come to the football game on Friday?" Stanley asked him, starting the car.

Hector was waving to one of his tenth grade friends. "Huh? Oh yeah, well, she asked, and I said sure. Why not? It might be fun." Hector grinned. "I've never been to a football game before. Besides, Brooke said I have to come see her cheer."

Stanley shook his head as they pulled out of the student parking lot. "What is it with this school and cheerleaders?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"So…" Hector said slyly. "What this I hear about you walking Stephanie Austin to gym class?"

Stanley stared at him. "How did you know about that?"

Hector grinned. "Well, I heard about it from my friend Korey Linden, who heard it from Blake Armstrong, who heard it from Matt Louis, who heard it from Jacob Murdale, who heard it from Jenna-Dawn, who saw it with her own eyes, because she and Stephanie have the same gym class."

"God, word travels fast."

"So it's true?" Hector bounced in his seat. "You walked her to class? That's so…Wally Cleaver."

"I _did not _walk her to class. We sort of met up in the hallway, and I walked with her to the gym." Stanley replied. "And if I'm Wally, then that makes you the Beaver."

"I take that as a compliment." Hector retorted.

**Much Later That Evening-**

Stanley sat back in his desk chair, having finally finished his homework. It was a relief to have it all done. He flipped on his computer and went to check his email; he normally got a message from at least one of his friends. This time it was from Squid.

**To: caveman01 **

**From: squidkid2000 **

_Caveman,_

_Hey man, whats up? Not much here. School just started back a few weeks ago, but it already sux. There's this really hot chick in my bio class, her names Rhonda. Dude, she's so fine! You wouldn't believe it! I'm gonna ask her out sometime soon._

_Enough about me though, whats up with you? I know you and Zero started at that fancy academy thing. Do you like it there? Any hot girls? Well, I need to get off here, my cousin's bugging me. You better write back._

_Later!_

_Squid_

Stanley hit the reply button and typed out a quick message.

_Squid,_

_Hey. Not a lot here either. My new school's alright, I guess. I'm going to a football game this weekend, so that might be fun._

_There is this girl, though. Her name's Stephanie and she's soooo beautiful. I don't know a lot about her, only that she's a cheerleader (my main reason for wanting to go to the game!) she has an identical twin sister, and she's dances ballet. Like, I said I don't know much about her. Well, I need to go. My mom's calling me down to dinner. Talk to you later. Bye!_

_Your friend,_

_Stanley_

Stanley hit the send button, then headed down to eat. The email brought up fresh thoughts about Stephanie and he wondered, for the millionth time, how he could learn more about her. Why had she come up to talk to him? Did she like him too?

Maybe, just maybe, something would finally go right in his life.


End file.
